


Delivery

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [73]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alcohol, Background John Benton/Mike Yates, Episode Related, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill, Serial: s059 The Daemons, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Jo’s display of self sacrifice, she and the Doctor need to discuss their relationship.[Prompt 73 – Delivery]





	Delivery

“You,” the Doctor said, “are an idiot.”

They were sat in the pub, having just escaped the dancing on the village green. At the bar, the Doctor saw the Brigadier having a pint of lager, and Yates was fussing over Benton in the corner of the room (those two really weren’t very good at hiding their ‘secret’ relationship; still, Jo couldn’t blame Mike for worrying about his partner considering what Benton had been through). Everything was quite peaceful after the disastrous event of the last couple of days... and then the Doctor called her an idiot.

“What?” Jo said, turning her head. She felt a horrible cramping feeling in her stomach; something about the Doctor’s tone (and what he said) really hurt.

“I said you’re an idiot,” he said. His face was unreadable.

“What? Why would you say that?”

“Because why else would you try and sacrifice yourself to save me?”

Now she saw it. The Doctor looked... sad? It was fleeting, but Jo saw pain in his eyes.

“Doctor?”

He sighed, rubbing his hand against his neck. “You could have got yourself killed, Jo. You’re an idiot for doing that.”

“I know I could’ve been killed,” she said. “That was the point. For him to hurt me instead of you. It wasn’t just a brief, stupid decision. I knew what I was doing. And I’d do it again.”

“But why?” he said. “Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?”

Jo sighed. Her face flushed, but she had to tell him. “Because I love you.”

“What?”

She smiled. “I love you, Doctor. And I’d do anything to save you.”

The Doctor chuckled weakly. “You’re such an idiot.”

He grasped her hand, giving her a lovely smile.

“But I love you too,” he said, and the Doctor gave Jo a kiss.


End file.
